


pervert

by amadaken



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M, Pedophilia, Shota, Shotacon, they literally have sex in a public washroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadaken/pseuds/amadaken
Summary: ken wears short shorts and.... shinjiro has a staring problem
Relationships: Amada Ken/Aragaki Shinjiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	pervert

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5 am so if it’s bad it’s bad BTW KEN IS A TRANSBOY

ken huffs, getting down on his knees. “you’re gross.” shinjiro unbuckles his belt, dropping his jeans and boxers to the floor then looks down at the younger boy. “it’s your fault, ain’t it?” 

ken blushes lightly. “i-it’s not!” he pouts. that gets a smirk out of shinjiro. “seriously, it’s not my fault!” ken shoots a glare at his boyfriend. 

“you always wear the shortest shorts, ken.” shinjiro leans against the bathroom stall. 

shinjiro took ken to a cafe, just to treat his boyfriend to coffee and sweets, but now they’re in a bathroom stall due to.. shinjiro being a pervert and getting a hard-on due to his boyfriends little shorts. 

ken rolls his eyes, holding shinjiro’s length in his tiny hand. “...your fault for staring so much..” ken mumbles before slipping shinjiro’s tip into his mouth, he swirls his tongue on the slit. 

shinjiro gently pets kens head. “that’s it.. keep goin’....” shinjiro watches ken carefully. 

ken gently squeezes shinjiro’s length, getting a grunt out of the older boy. he pulls away to lick slowly up and down his boyfriends hard-on. “ken...” shinjiro slowly starts to get impatient. “cmon.. more.” 

ken presses his face against shinjiro’s length. shinjiro twitches. “you’re really impatient, shinjiro san.” shinjiro grinds his length against ken’s face now. “oh yeah? and you aren’t?” kens cheeks turn pink. “don’t mention it!” ken raises his voice, embarrassed.

“that’s what i thought.” shinjiro smirks. “alright, open.” ken listens, opening his mouth. shinjiro slides his length into ken’s cute mouth. “m-mm..” ken moans, starting to gently suck. “fuck.. ken..” shinjiro groans, lightly thrusting into kens mouth. 

ken slowly closes his eyes, slipping his hand into his shorts. shinjiro bites down on his lip, thrusting faster into the young boys mouth.

ken moans, tearing up slightly, he starts to rub on his clit. shinjiro peeks at ken touching himself, he pulls back on kens hair, stopping him. 

ken opens his eyes, panting softly. “s..stop staring like.. that..” shinjiro picks ken up, his boyfriend gets immediately flustered. ken gasps. “h-hey!!” 

shinjiro leans ken against the wall, taking off his little shorts and cute striped panties. “s-shinjiro.. san..” ken wraps his legs around shinjiro’s waist. 

shinjiro stares at kens soaking wet boypussy. “s-stop with the staring already.. it’s painful!” ken gently bites on his lip, wanting to be touched already. 

the older boy nods and rubs his length against kens clit. “a..ah.. i-it feels..” ken pants. “..g-good..” 

shinjiro starts to grind harder and faster. ken moans louder, grabbing onto shinjiro’s sweater. “don’t cum.” shinjiro moves even faster. ken squeezes his eyes shut. “i-i’m gonna!” 

shinjiro quickly stops grinding. ken gasps and bucks his hips. “n-no!! i was so close!” shinjiro presses his tip against kens entrance. “i don’t want ya to cum just yet..” ken whines. “p-put it in! please put it in!” shinjiro grins. “beggin’? how cute.” 

shinjiro slowly pushes his length into the younger boy. ken tears up, it hurts, but it’s worth it. 

shinjiro praises ken under his breath until he fits all the way inside of ken. “u-ugh—“ ken groans. “i-its huge...” 

shinjiro lightly blushes, taking a moment to admire how adorable ken looked. 

he grunts and slowly starts to thrust in and out of ken. “a-ah..! ah!” ken moaned, he looked down watching shinjiro thrust in and out of him.

“that’s it...” shinjiro gently rubs kens hips, starting to pick up the pace. 

as shinjiro goes faster, kens moans get louder. “s-shinjiro san!” ken moans. 

shinjiro groans, mumbling kens name. rocking his little boyfriends body rougher. ken begs for shinjiro to go faster, shinjiro listens to ken going faster. 

ken wraps his arms around shinjiro’s neck, pressing his lips against his. shinjiro closes his eyes, kissing ken back. 

he pounds into the younger boy until they both reach their limit. “i-i’m gonna cum!” ken whines, cumming on shinjiro’s length.  
shinjiro grips onto kens hips harshly, filling him to the brim with his seed. 

they both pant heavily, calming down from their orgasms. shinjiro slowly pulls out, watching the cum leak out.

“s..shinjiro san..” ken blushes. they made a mess. “don’t worry, i’ll clean you up.” 

ken smiles. “i love you.” shinjiro looks away flustered. “l-love ya too...”


End file.
